Akashi's Diary
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Anggota GoM dan Momoi diajak Akashi ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Tanpa diduga, mereka menemukan album foto dan diary Akashi. /"Kenapa Akashicchi foto selfie -ssu?"/"Masa sih, Akashi suka nonton Mahabharata?"/ WARNING: typo(s), gaje, genre tak meyakinkan. My 1st fic in this fandom. Hope you like it :D


**WARNING: (MAYBE) EYD gak tepat, typo(s), gak jelas, jajan-jajan di sekolahku numpang eksis, ada nama film India juga, gak maksud nge-bash chara, loh ya… Ini juga FF pertamaku di fandom ini. RnR?!**

* * *

**AKASHI'S DIARY**

**(Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi,**

**FF ini asli buatan Sheilla 7G / 8G)**

* * *

Karena minggu depan sudah winter cup, Akashi menggandakan latihan anggotanya menjadi lima kali lipat. Keluhan dan komentar Kise dan Aomine yang non-stop terdengar jelas di telinganya. Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Midorima tak berkomentar. Namun mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Akashi-kun, aku lelah," Kuroko akhirnya membuka mulut. Akashi menopang dagunya. Biasanya Kuroko tak pernah mengeluh, jangan-jangan ia memberinya latihan terlalu keras?

"Jangan mengeluh, Tetsuya! Kurang 1 putaran saja kok repot," jawab Akashi enteng. Kuroko mengangguk, "baiklah". Tetapi, jauuhhh di dalam lubuk hati Kuroko (sehingga tak bisa dideteksi emperor eyes), ia mengata-ngatai Akashi, mengutuki Akashi, menjelek-jelekkan Akashi. _'Enak banget ngomong sambil duduk-duduk di kursi. Sekali-kali rasain latihan setan kayak kami! RASAIN! Liat aja kalau nyuruh gini lagi, kukutuk jadi lotion anti nyamuk!' ._

Setelah latihan selesai, mereka semua beristirahat. Midorima megap-megap kayak cacing kepanasan karena terlalu lelah. Momoi mengipasi Kuroko dengan kipas hadiah menghadiri pernikahan tantenya.

"Kurokocchi enak banget –ssu! Aku juga mau dikipasin, Momocchi!" ujar Kise tak terima. _'Tentu saja,' _batin Kuroko.

"Jangan kebanyakan ngeluh, Ryouta!" kata Akashi sambil menendang Kise. "Kenapa selalu aku yang ditendang –ssu!?"

"Eh, minna, nanti pulang sekolah mau kemana?" tanya Murasakibara tiba-tiba. Semuanya langsung noleh padanya.

"Memang kenapa –nanodayo?"

"Tak seperti biasanya kau tanya begitu, Atsushi …"

"Ke rumah, lah!"

"Aku ikut Dai-chan. Kalau Mukkun?"

"Aku tidak tahu –ssu!"

"…"

"Ada yang mau temenin aku beli bakso Pak Slamet?" tanya Murasakibara dengan riang. Akashi sweatdrop. Midorima melongo. Lainnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau ditraktir aku mau," jawab Aomine. Kise mengangguk setuju. Akashi cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tadi pembantuku masak iga bakar, kalau mau kalian pergi saja ke rumahku," ucap Akashi. GoM + Momoi ternganga. Lalu mereka mengangguk mantab dan langsung pergi ke rumah Akashi dengan mobil pribadi Akashi yang disetir oleh sopirnya Akashi.

Begitu tiba di rumah Akashi, mereka langsung terpesona oleh kemegahannya. Akashi terkekeh melihat teman-temannya yang ndeso.

Akashi mengajak teman-temannya ke kamarnya yang 'sumpah luas banget'! Ta-tapi, kenapa ke kamar? Tentu saja karena di kamar Akashi ada ruang tamu KHUSUS kerabat Akashi.

"Rumahmu benar-benar keren, Akashicchi!" komentar Kise sambil menduduki sofa empuk Akashi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi singkat. Tak lama setelah itu, seluruh perhatian tertuju pada foto masa kecil Akashi yang dipajang disana.

"A-Akashi-chan kawaii!~" Momoi menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Masa, sih, kaptennya yang menegerikan itu, waktu kecil imut banget. Apalagi di foto itu Akashi sedang memeluk boneka beruang besarnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Mendengar komentar Momoi, Akashi langsung naik darah. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjambaknya. Tapi, ia teringat sesuatu. Momoi itu … cewek.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku setuju dengan Momoi," ujar Midorima. Aomine mengangguk, "Akashi moe!". Langsung saja Aomine dihadiahi jitakan sayang -?- Akashi.

"Kalian tunggu saja disini. Aku mau ngomong ke pelayan-pelayanku. Mungkin aku agak lama, soalnya mau ke toil- maksudku … ah, lupakan. Jangan ngacau atau kubunuh!" ancam Akashi, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan anggota GoM disana.

"Aka-chin bisa kebelet ke toilet juga, ya? Kraus… " gumam Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya. "Dia juga manusia," jawab Kuroko.

"Aaa… bosannya, apa tidak ada yang bisa dimainkan disini?" tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayo cari-cari barang berharga Akashi lalu membawanya pulang!" lanjut Aomine.

"Kau ingin mati –nanodayo?" sahut Midorima. Aih, perhatian juga rupanya.

"Lihat, lihat! Aku nemu apa!?" seru Momoi sambil mengancung-ancungkan sebuah album foto berwarna hitam. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di rak dekat tempat tidur Akashi. "Hitam itu warna duka. Tapi apa yang ada di dalam album itu? Aku juga penasaran –ssu!" timpal Kise lalu menghampiri Momoi. Yang lainnya tak kalah penasaran, mereka juga ikut-ikutan menengok isi album itu. Mereka tidak takut Akashi marah? Ah, lihat saja nanti…

"Ayo kita lihat~" Momoi membuk halaman pertama. Tragis, halaman pertama penuh dengan foto wanita meninggal di tengah kecelakaan mobil. Semuanya menatap itu dengan wajah kasihan.

Dilanjutkan dengan halaman kedua. Tetap sama, foto yang tadi. Namun kali ini gambarnya diambil dari sudut yang berbeda. Halaman ketiga dan keempat, masih sama. Halaman kelima, sudah berbeda. Tapi sepertinya lebih menyedihkan, orang yang tadi masuk ke UGD. Halaman kelima penuh dengan gambar itu.

Mereka membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Seperti membaca sebuah fanfic angst to be continue yang tokoh utamanya sekarat.

Sayangnya, halaman keenam itu justru yang paling menyedihkan. Hanya memperlihatkan sebuah makam dengan bunga yang bertabur di atasnya. Batu nisan di kuburan itu tertuliskan nama, 'Akashi Sarah'. Beliau adalah …

"Ibu Akashi?!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka langsung menutup mulutnya. Takut kalau ketahuan Akashi.

Melihat halaman selanjutnya, mata Momoi sudah berkaca-kaca. Begitupula Kise. Foto Akashi kecil yang sedang menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk makam ibunya. Ayahnya yang menenangkannya terlihat begitu kuwalahan.

"Hiks, hiks," tangis Momoi pecah, ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya. "Jangan nangis, hiks, Momocchi… nanti, hiks hiks, ketahuan Akashicchi…" hibur Kise padahal dia juga ikutan nangis sesenggukan.

"Oi, oi, sudah gak ada lanjutannya, ya?" tanya Aomine. "Sudah habis, hiks, aku sedih, kenapa Akashi yang dulu imut-imut, sifatnya sangat amit-amit sekarang? Hiks…" jawab Momoi, masih menangis.

"Itu buku apa?" Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Momoi gak nangis terus. Ia menunjuk buku berwarna merah (muda) yang tergeletak di bawah bantal tempat tidur Akashi.

Murasakibara yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan buku itu mengambilnya. Dengan segera ia membukanya. Halaman pertama terpampang foto selfie Akashi yang narsis abis. Tangannya membentuk huruf V alias 'peace'. Dibawahnya ada tulisan besar, 'AKASHI'S DIARY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!'

"Kayak warning-warning yang biasanya ada di summary fanfiction," komentar Midorima.

Tak banyak ngomong, Murasakibara membuka halaman selanjutnya. Benar saja, ternyata diary-nya Akashi. Dilihat dari tanggalnya, sepertinya diary itu diisi dua bulan lalu.

Isinya seperti ini,

_**Sabtu, 31 Mei 2014**_

_**Yo, Diary~**_

_**Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Guru MM mengoceh padaku tanpa henti karena ada cewek nangis saat melihat mataku. Ayolah, apa menakutkannya aku? Sudah jelas-jelas mataku keren. Dan yang paling penting, aku ini ganteng! **_

Momoi langsung berhenti menangis. Semuanya terkikik membacanya. Kenapa Akashi narsis begini?

_**Minggu, 1 Juni 2014**_

_**Konnichiwa, Diare! Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

_**Tadi menyenangkan sekali. Karena gak sekolah, gak ada latihan basket. Jadi aku tak mendengarkan suara berisiknya model banci aka Ryota! Banzai! Banzai!~ Walau tadi aku baru nyemplung got karena lari-larian waktu hujan. Memang aku yang salah, tak mendengarkan nasehat … hujan-hujan menyenangkan! Suki daisuki~**_

"Akashicchi… kejamnya…" Kise mewek. "Aku gak banci –ssu!" lanjutnya.

"Gak nyangka kalau kapten kita MKKB, lalu… masa diary jadi diare? Typo tuh! Bukannya peduli, tapi hati-hati kalau kena flame!" ujar Midorima. Dunia fanfiction membuatnya buta EYD dan sebagainya.

"Dia juga gila, masa bilang suki daisuki gak jelas sama siapa. Setahuku, sih, sama hujan…" Aomine tepuk jidat.

"Lanjut, lanjut!" tak sabaran, Momoi mengganti halaman buku diary Akashi dengan sedikit paksa akibat tangan Murasakibara yang menindihi buku. Alhasil, bukunya Akashi… SOBEK?!

"Ng, ma-maaf! nanti aku ganti, deh!" Momoi salah tingkah. "Kau mau mengganti dengan apa? Nyawamu?" Murasakibara berkata dengan jujur. Momoi menelan ludah, "sudah, deh! Yang penting bisa dibaca, ya? Ahaha…". Ia tertawa garing, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sayangnya yang terdengar hanya bunyi jangkrik.

_**Selasa, 3 Juni 2014**_

…

_**Masa' sih, anggota miracle generation langsung tunduk padaku waktu aku bilang, "Ada keluhan?" atau nggak, "Mau mati?". Pdhl aku gak serius. Wekawekaweka… biasanya juga gunting yang kupake buat ngancam itu palsu, bahannya plastik. Mereka gk nyadar tuh, ahaha… **_

"Jadi selama ini… kita… dikerjain…" mata Aomine berapi-api terbakar amarah.

_**Rabu, 4 Juni 2014**_

…

_**Waktu istirahat pertama di sekolah, tanpa sengaja aku terdengar suara anak-anak cewek yang lagi menggosip. Karena pgn tau aku nguping aja. Mereka bilang film Mahabharata bagus. Lalu ada juga yang bilang—kalau gak salah yang namanya 'Sangkuni' cantik. **_

_**Aku penasaran, aku pun memutuskan untuk menontonnya. Diluar dugaanku, daripada Sangkuni masih keren-an aku! Parahnya, Sangkuni itu cowok! Bukan cewek!**_

_**Kamis, 5 Juni 2014**_

…

_**Aku pingin jajan yang namanya weci sama telo goreng! Kenapa ayah melarangku untuk jajan di sekolah sih? Mesti dibawakan makanan gak enak terus. Aku gak peduli tentang harganya yang mahal! Aku pingin weci! Aku pingin otak-otak! Aku juga pingin pentol goyang lidah! Tahu kres juga! Huaaa~**_

"Oh, jadi waktu Akashi bilang jajanku kampungan sebenarnya dia mau toh. Rupanya ketularan tsunderenya Midorimacchi… Khukhu…"

_**Minggu, 8 Juni 2014**_

…

_**Ternyata Mahabharata itu bagus, yah…**_

_**Senin, 9 Juni 2014**_

…

_**Waktu upacara, kakiku kesemutan. Sebagai lelaki aku akan tetap kuat walau kesemutan! Yosh! Itulah jalan ninjaku! **_

"Ko-kok rasanya pernah dengar kata-kata ini, ya?" batin Momoi sweatdrop.

BRAAAKKK

Akashi muncul dengan membawa panci besar. Wajahnya langsung sangar saat melihat teman-temannya berkumpul membawa buku diarynya.

"Kalian… sudah baca semuanya?!" tanya Akashi, ia tersenyum –setan-.

"Be-belum!" jawab Momoi cepat.

"Baguslah. Letakkan dan segeralah makan iga bakarnya. Gak usah sungkan-sungkan," Akashi meletakkan panci yang dibawanya ke meja.

GoM + Momoi merasa aneh dengan sikap Akashi. Kenapa dia gak marah walau mereka membaca buku diarynya?

Jawabannya satu, didalam situ… Akashi nulis kalau dirinya ngompol kemarin lusa.

Osh, minna, selamat menikmati iga bakarnya~

**TAMAT**

* * *

_**Maaf kalau tak memuaskan. Endingnya terlalu nggantung, ya? Maaf, deh… **_

_**Makasih sudah baca sampai sini!**_

_**Review, yaa!~**_

_**#SHEILLA**_


End file.
